Episode 6
Decision! Class Rep (決定！いいんかい, Kettei! Iīnkai) is the sixth episode of the first season of Isekai Quartet and sixth episode of the full series overall. It aired on May 14, 2019. Summary It’s time to pick the class rep! But Aqua doesn’t want Ains to do it, and Albedo doesn’t want Aqua anywhere near the job.Funimation Official Summary Plot in: Isekai Quartet Episodes Isekai Quartet Episode 06 English EDIT COMMENTS (1) SHARE Isekai Quartet Episode 06 Decision! Class Rep Episode Information Japanese 決定！いいんかい Rōmaji Kettei! Iinkai Original Air Date May 14, 2019 Episode Theme Songs Opening Theme Isekai Quartet Closing Theme Isekai Girls Talk Episode Navigation Previous Episode Isekai Quartet Episode 05 Next Episode Isekai Quartet Episode 07 Decision! Class Rep (決定！いいんかい Kettei! Iinkai) is the sixth episode of Isekai Quartet. It was first broadcasted on May 14, 2019. Contentshide Summary Characters Introduced In Order of Appearance Locations Play Notes Summary Edit Roswaal is happy to see that everyone has adjusted to school life. Now he decides that it is time to select a Class Rep and Vice Rep. Albedo immediately votes Ainz Ooal Gown to be the Class Rep along with the other Floor Guardians. Aqua objects, refusing to allow an undead to gain the position and votes herself for the title. Seeing that Ainz and Aqua are nominated for Class Rep, Roswaal asks if there is anyone else that's interested and is answered by Emilia and Subaru supports this. Drawing names like before, Emilia is selected as Class Rep. Albedo is furious that Ainz was not selected as Class Rep, though Roswaal states it was a fair drawing. Aqua, seeing that Class Rep is no longer available, drops out of the drawing, making an open slot for Vice Rep along with Ainz. Albedo and Shalltear Bloodfallen volunteer for the open position who wish to be alongside Ainz. Soon Aura Bella Fiora and Mare Bello Fiore chime that they wish to be Vice Rep. As the denizens of Nazarick quarrel, Tanya's group, the males, cannot help but feel jealous at the skeleton's harem. Roswaal draws names and Albedo is revealed to have been selected as the second Vice Rep. In addition, several classmates have been grouped together into different committees. Animal Care: Subaru, Aura, and Aqua; Disciplinary: Tanya, Demiurge, and Kazuma; Lunch: Ram and Visha; Library: Mare and Beatrice; Gym: Cocytus, Darkness, Weiss, Koenig, and Neumann; Nurse: Rem and Shalltear; Intercom: Megumin and Grantz. As he leaves, Roswaal tells the class to get along. Noticing that the Floor Guardians had been evenly divided among the teams, Demiurge gets a thought and calls for the other Floor Guardians and states that Ainz's order of world conquest is still in effect. The demon encourages his fellow Guardians to go along with the situation and be ready to use their finding of the other group against them, stating that it is part of Ainz's order, much to the lord's chagrin. Roswaal who had been listening from behind the closed door of the class is approached by Beatrice. She tells him that she finds that the drawings result being fair to be ridiculous and accuses him of tampering the results. The girl warns him to stop whatever he is planning, but the noble shrugs it off stating they all have to play their part as he walks away. Kazuma laments how he had died and become friends with a foolish goddess in another world. Now he finds himself in a world where he must be a student. He is in the classroom with the Disciplinary Team where he is revealed to be laying on the ground as Tanya and Demiurge watch him. He cries at the absurdity of the situation: a little girl and a demon being his classmates. Tanya asks when he will he move, to which Kazuma replies he cannot get up for some reason. A flashback reveals that Demiurge cast control magic upon Kazuma to test its effects in this world. Demiurge notes that the power balance is a bit off as Tanya kicks the laying Kazuma. Satisfied with the results, Demiurge relinquishes control over Kazuma, allowing him to stand. As Kazuma rises up, unsure of what happened, Demiurge offers the boy to rest, which the latter accepts before being refused by Tanya. Tanya orders Kazuma to stand up using magic, causing him to immediately stand up. This surprises Demiurge as the demon sees that the human girl has the power to command others. Tanya declares that she will not accept any tomfoolery as long as she is part of the disciplinary committee and immediately suggests creating a list of rules to follow. Impressed, Demiurge agrees and suggest they make a list of rules drawing approval from Tanya, who praises Ainz for having someone like Demiurge by his side, much to the demon's appreciation. As the two become friends with each other, Kazuma declares that he might never come to school again. Outside, the Gym committee meets up and Cocytus states that he will be head of the committee and everyone else agrees, seeing him as the strongest one present. Darkness is eager to start and starts spewing perverted fantasies such as binding themselves or throwing themselves into the mouths of giant toads. As Cocytus is about to comment on her eccentricities, she refers to him as a "Deadly-looking Metal Mantis Man" which makes him question her naming sense. She then imagines more perverted fantasies which involve Cocytus using his extra arms to help pin her down while he breathes cold air at her, much to Cocytus's confusion. Weiss asks Darkness to tone down her fantasies, but she instead adds him into her fantasy, stating that while Cocytus pins her down Weiss will savage her with his eyebrows, much to Weiss's chagrin. Characters Trivia * Kazuma is revealed to dislike school, crying to himself why he has to go back to the institution. * Beatrice's suspicion of Roswaal having rigged the drawing was likely because everyone got a position that suits their abilities. ** Emilia, who wants to be queen, is the class-rep, with Ainz and Albedo, who are the king and prime minister of the Sorcerer Kingdom respectively, being the vice-reps. ** Aura, who is a beast tamer, is on the Animal Care Committee. Along with Subaru and Aqua, who both have no noticeable talents. ** Tanya, who is a military unit commander, and Demiurge, who has a scheming and controlling nature, are on the Disciplinary Committee. Along with Kazuma, who hates school. ** Ram, who is a maid, and Visha, who is the only female in her unit aside from Tanya, take care of lunch. ** Mare and Beatrice, who are known for their unsocial natures, are on the Library Committee. ** Cocytus, Darkness, Weiss, Koenig, and Neumann, who are all either soldiers or physical attack users, are on the Gym Committee. ** Rem, who is known for her kind and caring nature, and Shalltear, who has health recovery abilities, are the nurses. ** Megumin, who suffers from chuunibyou, takes care of the intercom announcements. Gallery Navigation References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes